Dancing With Angels
by Nelliezabini4
Summary: It's the night of the Yule Ball and Harry makes a rendezvous with a mysterious blonde, his intentions unknown. What happens when Harry finds the Angel he's been searching for? Drarry fluff! There is kissing! (This is your warning for slash, there is no warning inside, sorry!) Draco/Harry. Enjoy!


**This one-shot is dedicated to my dear friend Eunice, who I love very much. So Happy Birthday, Eunice, I hope you enjoy all of this fluff! And thank you for always being there and motivating me to write beautiful Drarry (and the occasional Destiel, Wolfstar, Johnlock, and Jaco. Which are also very beautiful). **

**This story is basically just a bunch of cute fluff :) I always wondered where Harry went towards the end of the Yule Ball, coming back just in time for Hermione to tell him off and send him off to bed. Was he prepping himself in the bathroom? Fixing his unruly hair? Practicing Dark Magic? Or was he sneaking off with a certain blonde Slytherin? Read on and find out! **

**As always, reviews are lovely and make the world go round :3**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Dancing with Angels**

Harry sighed softly as he looked across at the girl he was dancing with, her eyes closed and her dark hair splayed out behind her, silken and smooth. Pavarti Patil…a beautiful girl in her own right, Harry figured, and yet her beauty was rather lost on Gryffindor's golden boy.

Whether it was how dark her hair was, how long it was, how her lips were too plump or her make-up too heavy, or if it was her habit of giggling and gossiping with Lavender Brown that made Harry not love her, Harry wasn't quite sure. Or maybe it was all of those things together. Or maybe…maybe it was just because Pavarti Patil wasn't blonde and tall with a lithe, muscular chest and glowing grey eyes that made Harry want to melt. Maybe it was because Pavarti Patil wasn't Draco Malfoy.

The poor girl never stood a chance.

As Harry spun Pavarti around, he looked up and a pair of cool silver eyes met his. A small smirk spread over Draco's mouth as he stood there, Pansy Parkinson draped over his arm. He arched an eyebrow at Harry and the Gryffindor had the audacity to blush, but the guts to keep eye contact with Draco, his gaze only wavering slightly.

For a moment Draco just looked at Harry, who had to momentarily break eye contact as Pavarti and him spun around again. As Draco studied Harry he noticed how distracted the brunette was, how his eyes didn't even seem to settle upon the pretty girl in front of him, and how reluctant his hands were to touch her.

It was almost like Harry didn't like her, Draco thought curiously, continuing to watch the Gryffindors as they swept across the dance floor. And yet… Potter had looked at _him_ for longer than he had looked at his dance partner. Granted, Draco had been watching Harry since the moment he had caught sight of the brunette, but Draco was choosing to ignore that little detail. It was normal for him to watch Harry Potter, studying his clothes and his hair and the rest of his body. Draco was just curious. It was perfectly normal and not in the least bit weird.

Potter looking at _him_ though…that didn't happen nearly as often, nor as often as Draco would like for that matter. Draco smiled to himself as he watched Patil and Potter circle closer. He glanced down at Pansy who just rolled her eyes, straightening and releasing his arm. '"You do what I know you want to, Dray. I'm going to go find Blaise." She said before sweeping off.

Draco smiled to himself as Harry glanced back over at him, their eyes locking. He had to admit that Harry's dress robes suited him nicely, the dark green made his eyes stand out even more than normal. He smiled for real at Harry, jerking his head slightly towards the door before he turned and made his way out. He hoped Potter would at least have the common sense and decency to wait before hopefully following after him.

Harry frowned slightly in confusion when Draco seemed to gesture to him before leaving the Great Hall. Was he meant to follow after the blonde? Was it a trap? And where was Parkinson? Harry could have sworn he'd seen her moments before on Draco's arm…or perhaps it had been more than a few moments…

Sighing, Harry stopped dancing and pulled Pavarti off the dance floor. "Hey?! What are you doing?!" she hissed, looking seriously pissed off. "The song wasn't even over yet."

Rubbing his eyes and trying not to flinch, Harry quickly apologized. "S-sorry. It's just…I'm not feeling so good. I think I need to get some air."

Immediately Pavarti stopped scowling and a smile split over her lips. "Of course, Harry." She practically simpered. "I understand. Let's go." She grinned, pulling on Harry's hand.

Harry's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. "No! It's okay, Pavarti. I don't want to bother you." He looked at where Ron and Padma were sitting, Ron not being one for dancing and Padma looking rather upset by that fact. "Look, why don't you go get some punch and talk to your sister? Maybe you two can find some Durmstrang students to dance with." He offered, trying not to wince at the look she gave him.

"Fine." She huffed, folding her arms. "But don't expect me to dance with you again." She flipped her long hair over her shoulder in a silken cascade before turning and stalking off.

_Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it_, Harry thought to himself with a small smile as he watched Pavarti join her sister. He headed out the doors, walking along the stone path in the courtyard. He breathed deeply, the sharp, cool air oddly refreshing. Snow dusted the ground as more fell slowly from the sky, spinning lazily down to earth. Harry looked around, starting to walk between the hedges, not seeing any sign of Draco.

He hadn't walked more than a few feet when he was pulled into a bush by pale hands. And then the bush vanished and he was face-to-face with Draco Malfoy in a small, secluded part of the courtyard, shrubs blocking them from view.

"I knew you would follow me." Draco grinned, looking rather smug. "You just can't keep away, can you, Potter?" he smirked, eyeing Harry up and down.

At the look Draco was giving him, Harry couldn't help but blush brightly. "I…" he fumbled for an excuse, but couldn't find one. "Why did you want me to follow you out here?" he finally asked. He could still hear the music from the Great Hall as it spilled with the light out of the open doors and into the courtyard.

A smile slipped onto Draco's lips. Typical Potter, he would rather ask questions than answer them, like usual. "I thought it was the only place I could get you alone. Ms. Patil seemed to have attached herself to you the moment you met up with her in the Entrance Hall."

Harry frowned, trying to ignore the fact that Draco had obviously been watching him for most of the night. "And why did you want to get me alone?" he asked suspiciously, his tone guarded.

"I thought that answer would be obvious." Draco said silkily, his smirk widening as he stood. "I want to dance." He said, extending his hand out to Harry as the song playing from the Great Hall ended.

Cautiously Harry took the offered hand, letting Draco pull him gently to his feet. The next song started up as Draco pulled Harry from their hiding place and into the soft light spilling from the Great Hall. It was a waltz, slow and sweeping and utterly romantic in a way that made Harry's heart almost flutter.

Slowly Harry joined hands with Draco, placing his hand lightly on the blonde's slim waist. Slowly they started to dance, Draco leading the way and Harry following, falling into step with Draco in an effortless way he never managed with Parvarti. After a few minutes he looked up at Draco. "Why?" he murmured softly.

Draco blinked, looking down at Harry and smiling softly. "Why what?"

"Why would you want to dance with me? You hate me."

That elicited a laugh from between Draco's perfectly light pink lips. "I hated you because you never paid me any attention. Even my taunts were brushed off as if they, and thus I, were nothing. Unimportant and not worthy of your time. You fascinate me, Potter." He admitted with a light chuckle. "You're a mystery. You've never paid me any mind, hardly ever looked at me. But you did tonight." He smirked slightly before repeating Harry's own words. "Why?"

Harry immediately looked down, feeling his cheeks heat up, a bit relieved and yet strangely disappointed that his stolen glances had gone unnoticed. Finally he looked up at Draco, admiring how the soft light spilled and splashed over Draco's hair, making it almost glow. "You fascinate me, Malfoy." Harry quoted with a chuckle, smiling up at Draco. "I've always been interested in you, I'm just good at hiding it. But tonight…Merlin you look spectacular." He admitted, still blushing lightly. "How could I resist? And you dancing with Parkinson…you were so graceful. I couldn't look away."

Draco laughed at that, gently spinning Harry around before pulling him close and into his arms. "And dancing with Patil, you looked like an elephant. But you seem to be doing fine now."

"Only because you're a great lead." Harry chuckled, tripping slightly. Draco kept him from falling, but Harry still pitched forwards, his head resting against Draco's chest. He tried to move away, but Draco wouldn't let him, placing a hand on the small of Harry's back and keeping him against his chest. Harry could just make out a heartbeat from beneath the layers of Draco's soft dress robes, the rhythm fast with excitement and nerves.

"Careful." Draco murmured in Harry's ear. "I'd hate to drop you." He said before he let go of Harry and stepped back.

Harry tried to catch hold of something, but he was already falling. And then he wasn't. Draco's arms were back around him, holding him in a dip off the ground.

"Don't you worry, Potter." Draco smiled, rightening Harry gently so they could continue dancing. "I didn't bring you out here to hurt you."

For a few moments Harry couldn't answer as they swayed and swirled to the music, their bodies seeming to float and intertwine. He had looked up and caught sight of Draco's eyes, getting captured in his gaze of molten silver. "Why are you doing this?" Harry finally asked as the song ended and the next one began. They didn't part for even a moment, moving from one song to the next, together as one.

"This is me giving in." Draco admitted softly, inhaling and breathing in Harry's calming scent. It was like everything Draco loved; it was sweet and warm and soft and just… _Harry_.

"Giving in to what?" Harry breathed, slightly breathless at the way Draco held him close again, swaying lightly to the music.

"To what I want." Draco said simply. Harry waited for an explanation, for Draco to say what he meant, but none came.

Softly, Harry sighed, tentatively resting his head on Draco's chest again to listen to his heartbeat. "And what do you want, Malfoy?" he sighed out.

"You." Draco answered casually, as if it wasn't a major confession. After all, maybe to him it wasn't. He'd had since the beginning of the Triwizard Tournament to realize just how much Harry Potter meant to him and since the First Task to come to terms with it.

Slowly Harry nodded, looking up at Draco curiously again. "But what if I don't want you?" he asked, arching an eyebrow up at the blonde. "I mean, I hate you. What makes you think I would be okay with you wanting me? What made you think I wouldn't hex you the moment you said you wanted to dance?" he asked, his voice sounding rather accusing by the end.

To Harry's surprise, Draco just laughed. "Of course you want me, Potter. If you didn't then you wouldn't be here. And… you wouldn't be touching my bum." He chuckled, wiggling his arse slightly against Harry's hand.

Immediately Harry flushed, pulling away his hand and ducking his head in embarrassment. "I…I…" he stuttered, his ears turning red at being caught. "I hate you, but I can't stop thinking about you!" he finally exclaimed. "And dancing with you…" he took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he had to say next. "Dancing with you takes my breath away."

Draco smiled, twirling Harry slowly around again. "Then let me steal your air and make you breathless." He murmured, sweeping Harry into another song.

They danced through the entire night, both feeling oddly comfortable in the other's arms. They swirled and swayed, rather like the snowflakes that continued to spin down from the inky black sky, scattered with pinpricks of light. Harry smiled as he looked up at the stars, noticing how the moonlight settled down upon Draco's hair, making a halo of moonbeams dance around his head. It made Draco's face almost glow, like some heavenly being…_like an angel_, Harry thought with a soft blush, brushing the light dusting of snow from Draco's robes.

Draco smiled as he noticed Harry's flushed cheeks, pulling the brunette close. "You look cold." He murmured against Harry's ear. "Do you want to go inside?"

Quickly Harry shook his head, looking up into cool grey eyes. "No. I want to keep dancing."

A short, amused laughed escaped Draco's lips. "We can continue dancing inside too, you know." He said without thinking.

There was a pause and Harry slowly shook his head. "You know we can't, Malfoy." He said quietly. "In there… that's like the real world, where we have to be enemies and others expect us to act accordingly. Out here…this is like a dream." He explained quietly, his heart clenching at the thought that eventually he would have to go back. Eventually he would have to face reality, a reality where he and Draco could never be like this.

Draco sighed softly and nodded in understanding. "Then I hope this dream lasts forever." he whispered. Harry didn't quite know how it happened, but one moment he was looking up at Draco, the blonde's face mere inches away, and the next thing he knew their lips had met. The kiss was slow and sweet and lingering, the two wizards taking their time to taste and savor the other's lips. There was no rush or hurried movements as they continued to sway gently to the music, caught up in the warmth and sweetness of each other.

At long last they pulled apart, both of their faced flushed a light pink. Slowly Draco licked his lips, sighing softly. "I could do that all night." He whispered, leaning down to steal another kiss.

Harry tilted his head up to accept the kiss, jumping as the clock struck midnight…and the end of the Yule Ball. Before Harry could pull away, Draco placed a last soft kiss on Harry's lips. "But I guess I can't." he whispered, letting go of the Gryffindor.

"I wish you could." Harry murmured, giving Draco one last, fleeting smiled before the pair parted ways.

Harry sighed softly as he stepped back inside, returning to reality. He jumped as he heard raised voices, groaning inwardly as he recognized them as Ron and Hermione's.

"The whole point of this tournament is intermagical cooperation. To make friends!" Hermione exclaimed, glaring at Ron as the pair left the Great Hall.

"Oh, I think he has more than friendship on his mind." Ron snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Well you know what to do, then." Hermione hissed as they stopped in front of the doorway Harry was lurking in, still unnoticed. "Next time there's a ball pluck up the courage to ask me before someone else does. And not as a last resort!" she exclaimed, voice choked in her rage and hurt.

For a moment Ron just spluttered at her. "Well that's…that's completely off the point. …Harry?" he said in relief as he finally spotted the brunette, who quickly stepped inside, shutting the door behind him.

"You!" Hermione snapped, her hands on her hips in an utterly remarkable impression of Mrs. Weasley. "And just where have you been?!"

"I-I was just-" Harry started, gesturing outside and brushing the light dusting of snowflakes off of his robes before Hermione cut him off.

"Nevermind. To bed, both of you!" she ordered, almost in tears.

Ron put his hands in his pockets, throwing Harry a look as they started up the stairs. "They get scary when they get older." The redhead muttered, just loud enough for Hermione to hear.

As the two friends headed up the stairs to Gryffindor tower, Harry didn't notice Hermione shout "Ron, you ruin everything!", her voice broken by obvious tears. The boys got ready for bed in near silence, Harry's mind elsewhere, back among the shrubs and the snow as he slipped into bed.

Harry smiled as he stared up at the canopy over his head, his mind filled with a romantic waltz and the memory of soft, perfect lips on his own. Nothing else mattered because tonight he had danced with angels.

**~THE END~**


End file.
